Una Historia Distinta
by adrimm98
Summary: Abandonado por su familia por una condición fuera de su control. Adoptado por una nueva y amorosa familia que es más de lo que aparenta. Vivirá muchas aventuras y se hará fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos, acompaña a Naruto en esta historia. Teaser para que me deis opinión, al igual que la historia Enamorado de la Reina de Hielo, que se continuará en breve, dejen review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

Diez de Octubre en Konohagakure no Sato; El monstruoso Kyubi no Yoko fue liberado de su anterior _Jinchūriki_ , Uzumaki Kushina, por un misterioso enmascarado que irrumpió tras el parto de sus trillizos; dos niñas y un niño; a los que llamó Naruto, Mito y Naruko.

Con su último aliento, el padre de los niños, el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, encerró a la bestia en sus dos hijas, dividiéndola en parte Yin y parte Yang con el _Shiki Fūjin_ , entregando su alma al Dios de la Muerte a cambio de la proeza, encomendando a su esposa el cuidado de sus tres hijos.

Cuándo los ANBU llegaron, acompañados por el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sólo encontraron a la esposa del fallecido Hokage desmayada, abrazando fuertemente a sus tres niños; junto al cuerpo sin vida de su esposo.

Viendo la triste escena, el viejo Hokage ordenó llevar a la familia de Minato al hospital, y el cadáver del rubio mayor a la morgue, a la espera de un entierro digno de su valor al proteger a su pueblo del gran peligro que suponía la libertad del Rey de los Bijuu.

Con las órdenes dadas, él mismo se retiró a llorar a su esposa fallecida, que sucumbió a manos del enmascarado justo antes de que comenzase la tragedia.

En el hospital, mientras Kushina seguía demsayada, se hicieron pruebas para verificar la salud de los trillizos, pero al llegar al pequeño Naruto, se llevaron una sorpresa con lo que encontraron en su revisión.

Kushina despertó poco después, muy angustiada y preocupada al recordar lo que había ocurrido, y lo primero que hizo fue girarse hacia la enfermera para reclamarle información sobre sus hijos; la enfermera la tranquilizó diciendo que se les estaban haciendo las pruebas rutinarias, y cuándo se terminasen podría estar con ellos.

Unos minutos más tarde entraron a su cuarto de hospital los médicos, acompañados por Hiruzen, que había venido nada más enterarse del despertar de la pelirroja.

La mujer cogió a sus pequeños con infinito cariño, y observó a los médicos, cómo pidiéndoles los resultados de la revisión.

\- Verá Kushina-sama, sus hijos están perfectamente de salud; sus hijas Mito y Naruko tienen grandes reservas de chakra, sin embargo, el joven Naruto...- terminó dudando, y asustando a la Uzumaki de que algo malo le pasase a su bebé.

\- ¡¿Qué le pasa a mi bebé?!- preguntó muy preocupada por la salud de su hijo.

\- Su hijo...no tiene red de chakra...parece ser que la exposición continua al tóxico chakra Bijuu terminó por quemar su red de chakra, aunque es extraño que sólo él sufriese esa consecuencia- terminó algo extrañado, él y su compañero habían compartido su teoría con el Sandaime, pero dudaban en compartirlo con Kushina- Lo lamento Kushina-sama, su hijo no podrá ser ninja- dijo dejando helada a la pelirroja, antes de que los médicos se marcharan, dejándola sola con Hiruzen Sarutobi.

\- Que vergüenza...-susurró la pelirroja mirando al pequeño bebé rubio, su mirada había cambiado de ser amorosa a ser completamente de desprecio, impactando a Hiruzen, que nunca creyó a Kushina capaz de eso- Es una vergüenza para la familia-.

\- ¿Qué dices Kushina? ¡Es tu hijo y el de Minato!- gritó el Sandaime preocupado.

\- Es un inútil que nunca podrá ser ninja, me niego a tener una vergüenza así en mi familia, él no es mi hijo- sentenció dejando al pequeño Naruto en la cuna, y cargando a sus dos hijas; sin siquiera importarle que el niño rompiese a llorar al no sentir el calor de su madre.

\- Reconsidera lo que haces Kushina, una vez lo decidas no tendrás vuelta atrás; estás a punto de romper tu familia, y probablemente nunca la puedas volver a unir- advirtió con una mirada dura; pero la Uzumaki no se echó atrás, ordenando que se llevasen de su vista a "la vergüenza de la familia".

Hiruzen lo hizo a regañadientes, llevando la cuna del pequeño hacia el lugar dónde descansaban los huérfanos del ataque del Kyubi; pero de camino, chocó con una mujer que llevaba un bulto en sus brazos.

\- Perdóneme señortia, estaba pensando en muchas cosas- se disculpó el anciano antes de mirar a la mujer: Era una mujer joven con una figura voluptuosa y cabello rubio muy largo con ojos a juego, rasgos faciales delicados y cejas muy cortas y redondeadas cómo símbolo de nobleza, tenía su cabello está atado en una coleta suelta, que llegaba hasta las piernas que terminan en espiral, con vendas tensas para mantenerlo en su lugar; vestía un atuendo tradicional de doncella de santuario, y encima llevaba una bata blanca cerrada por una cinta roja.

\- No se preocupe, no hay problema- respondió sonriendo la mujer- el nombre es Yasaka ¿Es su nieto?- preguntó con curiosidad mirando al pequeño bebé, que sonrió e intentó alcanzarla alargando los brazos; causando una suave risa en la mujer.

\- Lamentablemente no, el pequeño Naruto acaba de ser rechazado por su madre por no tener una red de chakra- dijo con pesar, causando que la mirada de la mujer se afilase; abandonar a un hijo por un motivo así era algo horrible e injustificado.

\- ¿Qué pasará con él?- preguntó con una ligera preocupación por el niño.

\- Irá a un orfanato, y espero que alguien lo adopte para que tenga una buena vida- explicó desanimado, realmente no quería que esa fuese la vida del pequeño Naruto, pero no podía hacer nada; con la muerte de Minato debía retomar su ppuesto cómo Hokage, y no sería apto para cuidar un bebé.

\- ¿Puedo cargarlo?- pidió la mujer, el anciano, al no ver un mal en permitirlo, le cedió al pequeño para que lo cargase junto a su niña; nada más estar uno al lado del otro, ambos bebés comenzaron a reír y tratar de agarrarse las manos; causando una cálida sonrisa en ambos adultos- Fufufu ¿Qué pasa Kunou-chan? ¿Te gusta el pequeño Naru-chan?- preguntó con tono picaresco, viendo cómo los niños agarraban sus manitas.

\- Parece que se llevan bien- comentó con diversión el anciano Hokage.

\- Así es ¿Sabe? Estoy pensando que a Kunou-chan le vendría bien un hermanito- dijo la mujer, sorprendiendo a Hiruzen.

\- ¿Está insinuando lo que creo?- preguntó con curiosidad y una ceja levantada.

\- Sí, me gustaría adoptar a Naruto-chan- confirmó la mujer, alegrando visiblemente al anciano Kage, antes de que pasase a su faceta Hokage, tratando de inspeccionar si sería una madre adecuada, aunque no tenía demasiadas dudas.

\- Bien, sígame a mi oficina Yasaka-san, le haré una estrevista y si me convence arreglaré los papeles para la adopción- ordenó, y, viendo cómo a la mujer le estaba costando dejar al rubio en el hospital, tomó una decisión poco ortodoxa- puedes traer al pequeño Naruto-kun- permitió, resolviendo el conflicto en el que se encontraba la mujer; que lo siguió hacia su oficina; hasta que se encontraron sentados uno frente a otro.

\- Bien ¿Tiene pareja estable?- preguntó en tono formal el Hokage.

\- No, el padre de Kunou me abandonó hace mucho, conmigo están mis sirvientes, guardias y mi hermana menor Ahri- respondió seriamente, haciendo asentir al Hokage.

\- ¿Situación económica?- preguntó nuevamente.

\- Poseo una gran fortuna, una mansión a las afueras de Konoha, unos terrenos dónde construiré un barrio para mi gente y un gran número de sirvientes, sin mencionar una gran seguridad y guardias muy capaces- respondió, aportando algunos documentos que sacó de un sello, haciendo al Hokage abrir los ojos desmesuradamente por la gran cantidad de dinero y el enorme terreno que poseía la mujer, era fácilmente más rica que todo el consejo civil en conjunto; si lograba establecer una buena relación con ella; podría frenar las ambiciones civiles que siempre trataban de inmiscuirse en asuntos shinobi empleando su dinero.

\- ¿Tiene experiencia cómo madre?- siguió con las preguntas rutinarias.

\- Cuidé de mi hermana pequeña tras la muerte de mi padre cuándo ella era pequeña, a parte de eso soy madre primeriza- respondió manteniendo su seriedad.

\- ¿Permanecerá cómo residente en la villa?- hizo la pregunta final el Hokage.

\- Sí, he dejado definitivamente mi tierra natal y me quedaré definitivamente aquí- respondió con una sonrisa; dejó Kyoto con su hermana y un grupo de Yokai fieles hace unos meses, algo extraño pasó y aparecieron en una tierra desconocida, pasaron tiempo vagando, y acaban de encontrar su hogar.

\- Bien, después de escuchar todas las respuestas y ver los números de sus propiedades y sus cuentas, creo que está perfectamente calificada para adoptar al joven Naruto- dijo mientras revolvía uno de sus cajones en busca de los papeles, los encontró y firmó, antes de entregárselos a la mujer- firme aquí, y será legalmente la madre de Naruto- indicó, la mujer sonriente firmó los papeles y los entregó al Kage- espero que no le moleste que la visite de vez en cuándo para ver a Naruto, su padre fue alguien muy cercano y quiero ser algo más que el Hokage para él- pidió.

\- Por supuesto Hokage-sama, siempre será bienvenido en mi casa, seguro que Naru-chan y Kunou-chan se alegrarán de tener un abuelito- respondió con una sonrisa amable antes de salir, cargando a sus dos bebés, en dirección a su recientemente comprado complejo.

Cuándo llegó a las puertas, los dos guardias Inugami(Yokai Perro) se pusieron firmes ante la llegada de su líder.

\- ¡Bienvenida de nuevo Yasaka-sama! Veo que todo fue bien- saludó al mayor de los guardias, que había sido su guardaespaldas cuándo era pequeña.

\- Gracias Toga, veo que todo sigue bien, aunque me sorprende ver al gran _Inu no Taisho_ (Capitán de los Perros) haciendo guardia- comentó divertida.

\- Ejem, Izayoi me obligó a venir mientras ella cuidaba de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru- respondió con un sonrojo, haciendo reír a la Kyubi Yokai.

\- Veo que te mantiene atado en corto- dijo con gracia, haciendo sonrojarse por vergüenza al soldado- estos son mis hijos, Kunou-chan y Naruto-chan- los presentó la mujer, dejando que el hombre se acercase a los bebés y los oliera, notando algo raro en el macho.

\- Yasaka-sama, el niño es humano- hizo notar.

\- Sí, lo es ¿Algún problema?- dijo con una sonrisa extremadamente dulce y un aura asesina sobre ella, aterrando al hombre.

\- N-no, ninguno Yasaka-sama- respondió poniéndose morado, y dejando pasar a la mujer- Ufff, da casi tanto miedo cómo Izayoi-chan- murmuró todavía sudando por el nerviosismo.

Yasaka siguió su camino hacia el interior del complejo, dirigiéndose a la casa primcipal, que compartía ella con su hermana pequeña, y a partir de ahora con sus dos hijos; nada más abrir la puerta fue asaltada por un borrón rojo y azul.

\- ¿Estos son mis lindos sobrinos?- preguntó aquel borrón, que mirando atentamente se trataba de una mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso, pelo azul, ojos dorados y un kimono rojo y blanco; esta le arrebató a los bebés a Yasaka e inmediatamente comenzó a hacerle caras y carantoñas para hacerlos reír, provocando un pensamiento en la rubia.

 _"Creo que todos vamos a ser muy felices aquí"_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

La vida de los Yokai instalados en Konoha fue normal: se adaptaron perfectamente al pueblo, sólo debían ocultar sus características distintivas que los hacían diferentes de los humanos.

Cómo en todo lugar había ciertos grupos de gente que estaba en contra de ese gran grupo de extranjera que de la noche a la mañana poseían un gran terreno dentro de la aldea y tenían su propio barrio, al igual que los Uchiha, pero la sensación general en la aldea era de aceptación y buena relación.

Naruto y Kunou habían crecido hasta tener cuatro años, y se habían criado pensando que eran hermanos gemelos, y se querían cómo tal; Kunou siempre estaba pidiendo cariños a su hermano, y este estaba feliz de dárselos, jugaban juntos a todas horas, siempre bajo la vigilancia de varios guardias que no les quitaban el ojo de encima, sobre todo por miedo de lo que Yasaka o Ahri les podrían hacer si alguno de los niños se hería por una falta de atención.

Hablando de las dos Kyubi Yokai, las dos eran muy apegadas a los infantes; y se aprovechaban de lo poco que le gustaba al pequeño rubio verlas llorar para engañarlo e intentar que hiciese cosas que en un principio no quería sólo soltando un par de lágrimas de cocodrilo; algo que usualmente terminaba con una escena cómica en la que el pequeño rubio les gritaba "¡Kaa-chan tramposa!" o "¡Baa-chan mentirosa!" de forma acusadora, lo que derivaba en las risas de todos quienes observaban la entrañable escena; Ahri también había desarrollado una tendencia a abrazar al rubio y hundirle la cara entre sus generosos pechos, algo que siempre desataba las protestas de Kunou, provocadas por los celos fraternales; pues normalmente se encargaba de alejar a las niñas que se acercaban a su hermano, que sobre todo eran Nekomatas, dado que eran la población más numerosa en el barrio Yokai, dada su alta tasa de fertilidad y el hecho de que el nacimiento de un macho de la raza Nekomata era casi imposible, hacía que el hijo de su líder fuese muy codiciado ya a su corta edad.

Pese a ser humano, una vez todos en el complejo Yokai fueron conscientes de la situación que rodeaba el nacimiento del niño y de su adopción, todos le tomaron gran aprecio, y su actitud alegre y amable sólo ayudó a que ese aprecio creciese y se convirtiese an aceptación, haciendo que todos lo aceptasen cómo uno de ellos a pesar de que era un humano y no un Yokai.

Hiruzen por su parte, visitaba de vez en cuándo el barrio Yokai debido a su posición cómo Hokage, y también para conocer a sus dos figuras de nieto, ya que se había encariñado mucho con Kunou y Naruto, y ellos con él, al punto de que lo llamaban Jiji de forma cariñosa; algo que hacía reír a su tía Ahri, que nunca fue muy respetuosa con las figuras de autoridad, y enfadaba a su madre Yasaka, que siempre los regañaba para que le mostrasen respeto al Hokage.

Ahora mismo Naruto estaba jugando a perseguir a Kunou, de forma que, en un descuido de los guardias del barrio Yokai, salieron de sus límites entre las risas de su juego.

\- ¡Onii-chan es muy lento! ¡Nunca me atraparás!- gritó entre su risa la pequeña Kunou, en un intento de molestar a su hermeno para que este se esforzase más.

\- ¡Ya verás Onee-chan! ¡Te atraparé!- gritó decidido Naruto, aumentando su velocidad para alcanzar a su hermana.

Sin embargo, al girar una esquina, la pequeña rubia se topó con un civil borracho, que estaba de muy mal humor.

\- ¡¿Cuál es tu porblema mocosa?! ¡Mira por dónde vas!- gritó el hombre golpeando a la niña en la cara y tirándola al suelo.

\- ¡Onee-chan! ¡Maldito!- le gritó al borracho, que sólo se relamió ignorando al rubio y levantando por la ropa a la niña.

\- Tú eres la hija de esa zorra rubia rica, seguro que pagará un buen dinero por recuperarte, y mientras tanto puedo divertirme contigo- dijo relamiéndose los labios, mientras los ojos de la niña estaban anegádos en lágrimas por el miedo que tenía- Guagghh- gimió al ser golpeado por el niño en sus partes nobles, soltando a Kunou.

\- ¡Vete Onee-chan! ¡Busca a Toga-san o a algún guardia!- le gritó, la niña aterrorizada, asintió y salió corriendo en busca de ayuda, dejando atrás a Naruto, que intentaba evitar que el hombre se levantase, pero la diferencia de fuerza era demasiada y con algo de esfuerzo, el adulto mandó al niño a volar.

\- ¡Mocoso del demonio! Por tu culpa mi dinero se escapa, al menos me llevaré un premio de consolación- dijo sacando un cuchillo, algo que asustó al rubio, pero en una muestra de valor, se mantuvo firme, dándole tiempo a su hermana para llegar con ayuda.

El hombre lanzó el primer ataque, que Naruto evitó por poco, gracias al estado ebrio del hombre que lo entorpecía considerablemente, sin embargo, el segundo ataque resultó en un corte en su antebrazo, dado a que no tuvo los suficientes reflejos para evitarlo; esto siguió por unos minutos, tras los cuáles Naruto estaba tendido en el suelo indefenso y con numerosos cortes repartidos por su tren superior.

 _"Lo siento Kaa-chan, Baa-chan, Nee-chan, ya no puedo más"_ pensó mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos al ser consciente de que no podría moverse más, el hombre se preparó para lanzar el último tajo, esto era visto con horror por Toga y unos cuántos Inugami que iban tras él acompañados de la pequeña Kunou, el general de las tropas Yokai estaba desesperado por ser consciente de que no llegaría a tiempo, y Kunou se frentó y gritó de horror al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano gemelo.

El grito de su hermana rompió algo dentro del rubio, que se negaba a aceptar ese destino, no quería que sus seres queridos sufrieran, quería ser fuerte para evitar que nada los dañase; justo en ese momento sintió cómo si se desvaneciese al emerger una gran cantidad de energía de su interior, y, en desesperación, se dejó llevar por esa energía, ese era el poder que necesitaba en ese momento.

En el exterior, una gran corriente de energía negra con bordes rojos se hizo presente saliendo del cuerpo de Naruto, haciendo que todo el ambiente se sintiese extremadamente pesado, algo que provocó que el hombre armado cayese al suelo, sin comprender qué pasaba.

Toga sin embargo estaba en shock, esa energía le hacía sentir miedo por lo pesada, densa y oscura que se sentía; miedo, él, el más fuerte de los Inugami y uno de los Yokai supremos, esto era inaudito; sin embargo, no dejó que eso lo distrayera, y avanzó rápidamente.

Naruto cayó inconsciente tras algunos segundos de liberar aquella extraña energía, por el estrés que le provocaba a su cuerpo; Toga lo cargó antes de que cayese de bruces al suelo, y atravesó el cráneo del borracho que se había atrevido a dañar a los hijos de su líder.

\- Deshaceos de esa escoria- ordenó a los otros guardias, estos, teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo viese, formaron una ilusión para que el Kitsune que se hallaba entre ellos convirtiese los restos del infeliz en cenizas con su _Kitusne-bi_ (Fuego de Zorro); Toga, por su parte, cargó al inconsciente Naruto y la shockeada Kunou antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia el hospital privado de los Yokai, que era bastante más avanzado que el de los humanos; una vez allí entregó a Naruto a los doctores y despachó un mensajero para avisar a Yasaka y Ahri, mientras él consolaba a la niña.

\- Toga-san ¿Onii-chan se pondrá bien?- preguntó la pequeña con voz rota, se sentía extremadamente culpable y desconsolada viendo a la persona que más quería en ese estado por lo que ella creía era su culpa.

\- Claro que sí, Naruto-kun es fuerte, esto no es nada para él, en unos días estaréis jugando cómo siempre, ya lo verás- respondió mientras le acariciaba el pelo para carlmarla.

\- ¿Qué fue eso que salió de Onii-chan? Se sintió malvado...me dió miedo- preguntó la pequeña sin dejar de lado su preocupación pero disminuyendo su llanto.

\- No digas eso, a tu hermano se le rompería el corazón si te oyera decir que le tienes miedo- la reprendió con suavidad, haciendo que la niña pusiese una cara horririzada y apresurarse a negar lo que había dicho, lo último que quería era hacer daño a su Onii-chan- en cuánto a qué era eso...sinceramente no lo sé, pero sí se algo, tu hermano es una persona muy especial, y en algún momento te necesitará a tí, igual que a tu madre y a tu tía, por eso tienes que hacerte fuerte, para que no quedarte atrás y para que cosas cómo esta nunca vuelvan a pasar- le dijo el sabio Inugami.

\- Hai, arigato Toga-san- agradeció la niña, pareció que quería decir algo más, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe para dejar ver a las dos Kyubi con sus nueve colas ondeando y liberando un gran instinto asesino, algo que hizo sudar por los nervios al Yokai perro.

Sin embargo, al ver a la pequeña Kitsune en buen estado, el instinto asesino se disipó para dar paso a la preocupación, ambas fueron y abrazaron a la rubia de ojos dorados; Toga les relató lo ocurrido con Naruto, haciendo enfadar a las Kitsunes por la forma en que aquel desgraciado se había atrevido a tratar a sus hijos/sobrinos, pero se tranquilizaron al oír que aquel desgraciado ya había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

\- Los médicos se lo llevaron hace un tiempo, deberían salir pronto para informar- terminó el peliblanco, y justo cómo si lo hubieran llamado, un doctor salió de la habitación en busca de los familiares de su paciencia, y cuándo los localizó se encaminó hacia ellos.

\- No se preocupen, el joven Naruto está estable, nada más que heridas superficiales y estrés en su cuerpo, parece que por la liberación de una cantidad masiva de energía; con unos días de descanso estará en perfectas condiciones- informó, y las mujeres sólo puedieron suspirar de alivio, todo quedaría en un susto después de todo, agradecieron al doctor y se encaminaron a la habitación del pequeño humano.

 _"¿Qué sería esa energía de la que hablaba Toga-san? ¿Qué secreto esconde tu cuerpo Naru-chan?"_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Naruto estaba en un espacio oscuro, sin ver absolutamente nada, sólo sentía una gran presión y malicia presentes en ese lugar; el niño estaba asustado y triste, creía haber muerto y haber dejado sola a su familia, le asustaba pensar en su tía gritando por el dolor, su madre desplomada en el suelo llorando y su hermana con una expresión muerta en su cara.

\- Lo siento... No fui fuerte... Perdón- se disculpó entre lágrimas con su familia, ignorando la malicia que provenía de esa oscuridad.

 _"Onii-chan..."_

 _"Sochi..."_

 _"Naru-chan"_

Esas voces lo sacaron de su autocompasión, unas voces que creyó nunca volver a oír, y la luz volvió poco a poco a sus ojos.

\- ¡Onee-chan! ¡Kaa-chan! ¡Baa-chan!- gritó con desesperación- ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Quiero salir!- pronto la oscuridad comenzó a esparcirse por su cuerpo, hasta cubrirlo enteramente, silenciando sus gritos, mientras escuchaba la canción de cuna que su madre solía cantarle cuándo era más pequeño.

En el exterior, Naruto volvió lentamente en sí, escuchando a su madre y su tía entonando aquella canción que tantos buenos recuerdos le traía, y, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, para alegría de las tres mujeres que estaban dentro de la habitación, que no tardaron en abalanzarse sobre él y estrujarlo en un fuerte abrazo a tres bandas.

\- Disculpen, pero creo que deberían soltar al paciente, lo están matando- interrumpió una suave voz femenina, se trataba de una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azul oscuro, la Ōkami Yokai y directora del hospital privado para los residentes en el barrio Yokai, Yachiru Unohana.

Las tres lo soltaron, evidentemente avergonzadas, y se alejaron un poco para dejar que la doctora hiciese su trabajo.

\- Bien ¿Cómo te sientes Naruto-kun?- preguntó con tono maternal la doctora, el rubio tuvo un escalofrío al recordar su "sueño", pero al creerlo sólo un sueño lo apartó a lo más profundo de su mente.

\- Me siento bien Unohana-san, gracias- respondió con una sonrisa, la pelinegra era una buena amiga de la familia, y siempre curaba a los gemelos cuándo se hacían daño jugando, así que le tenían bastante confianza.

\- Eso es bueno, acompáñame a hacer las pruebas para darte el alta y que puedas volver a casa- pidió amablemente la doctora, siendo seguida por el rubio, que antes de salir del cuarto le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su familia.

Las pruebas salieron perfectas y Naruto fue dado de alta, así que volvió a casa con su familia; a partir de ese momento la actitud de Kunou cambió con respecto a él, ya que era mucho más apegada a su hermano, por el miedo a perderlo; y Yasaka visitaba periódicamente el hospital, dónde la directora la informaba sobre los avances que había realizado con aquella misteriosa energía que su hijo había desbloqueado, ya que durante las pruebas, la doctora había tomado una muestra para estudio.

Sabiendo acerca de quién era la madre biólógica del rubio, y de las circunstancias de su nacimiento, finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de que la energía del Bijuu que había absorvido durante su gestación se había fusionado con la suya propia, por eso al liberarse provocó esa gran sensación de malicia de la que hablaba el líder Inugami; porque todo el odio que contaminaba la energía del Bijuu seguía presente, aunque a una escala menor.

El resultado de esto no fue solamente que Naruto no poseía una red de chakra, sino que no podía realizar un Jutsu ordinario, pero su energía era tan terriblemente densa y potente, a la vez que maleable, que podría emplear con otra forma de canalizarla que no implicase un Sistema Circulatorio específico, así que empezó a buscar algo que le pudiese ser útil y variado en combate, con ayuda de su hermana; ya que esta condición especial era un secreto que conocían seis personas, contando al mismo Naruto: Yasaka, Ahri, Kunou, Toga, Yachiru y el propio ojiazul.

Unas semanas después de recibir el resultado, a unos días del cumpleaños de los "gemelos", encontró unos viejos libros en su biblioteca privada que tenían aspecto de no haber sido abiertos en mucho tiempo; con curiosidad abrió el primero de los libros para ver de qué trataban.

 _"El **Kidō (**_ _ **鬼道**_ _ **, Vía del Demonio)** , también llamado Artes Demoníacas, es una de las formas básicas de combate que puede desarrollar un Heraldo de Shinigami. Mediante esta amplia disciplina el Shinigami puede enfocar su energía espiritual en forma de distintos hechizos consiguiendo efectos muy variados como son la curación, la defensa o el combate, entre otros."_

 _"Los hechizos Kidō están ordenados del 1 al 99, según el poder que despliegan y la dificultad que entraña su realización. Para poder invocar uno en particular, el usuario debe recitar las palabras adecuadas, seguidas del nombre del hechizo y de su número. Sin embargo, para un Shinigami lo bastante experimentado no es necesario incluir el encantamiento en particular, aunque haciéndolo se incrementa su potencia."_

\- ¿Heraldos de Shinigami?- se preguntó a sí misma forzando su memoria, hasta que los recordó, almas resucitadas por el Dios Sintoísta de la muerte para ser su brazo armado contra cualquier amenaza, seres realemente poderosos que mantenían sus artes en secreto, tener algo que explicase sus habilidades era algo inaudito y no sabía cómo había llegado aquel libro allí, pero lo agradecía; aquellos personajes habían sido extinguidos hacía mucho tiempo, cuándo la líder del panteón Sintoísta, la diosa Amaterasu, lo había ordenado tras el asesinato de Shinigami a manos de su hijo Yhwach, así que todo aquello relacionado con sus poderes se consideraba perdido.

Haciendo memoria recordó que la sensación que producían aquellos seres sobrenaturales al liberar su poder era parecido a lo que Toga había descrito, así que decidió llevar esos libros para enseñarle a Naruto ese tipo de magia, mientras entrenaría a Kunou en las artes de los Kitsunes; quería que sus dos hijos creciesen fuertes y a la par, para que siempre se apoyasen el uno en el otro, cómo ella y su hermana, cómo la familia unida que eran.

También había oído de Hiruzen que el clan Uzumaki, del cuál Naruto llevaba media sangre, eran expertos en el arte de la espada, y por suerte, pese a que ella misma no tenía ninguna habilidad con dicha arma, tenía en mente dos buenos maestros que podrían ayudar a su hijo con ello.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, siguió ojeando los libros, encontrando descripciones detalladas de los tipos de Kidō.

 _"Los **Bakudō (**_ _ **縛道**_ _ **, Vía de Atadura)** son 99 hechizos Kidō englobados en un mismo grupo pese a poseer características muy diferentes entre sí. El punto en común que tienen es un propósito de proteger y defender, y en cualquier caso evitar el daño a todos los contendientes. Por ello, suele decirse que los Bakudō son hechizos defensivos que incapacitan al oponente, mas en realidad existen algunos de ellos que no son empleados con esta finalidad, sino para encontrar a alguien o comunicarse a distancia con un gran número de personas."_

 _"Los **Hadō (**_ _ **破道**_ _ **, Vía de Destrucción)** son los 99 hechizos Kidō empleados con un fin claramente ofensivo. La mayor parte de ellos comprenden distintas descargas de energía de diferentes rangos de ataque, tamaños, colores y potencias, que producen efectos muy variados sobre el enemigo. Según se dice, los Hadō del nivel 90 y superiores (aunque se cree que también los Bakudō) son, con diferencia, mucho más efectivos y poderosos que el resto, pero su dominio es tan complicado que ni siquiera los Shinigami más avanzados en el Kidō son capaces de controlarlos completamente."_

Los libros seguían con otros tipos menores de esa discuplina, y, volviendo su atención hacia el último, lo abrió para encontrar una disciplina totalemnte distinta, aunque también perteneciente a las artes de combate Shinigami.

 _" **Hohō (**_ _ **歩法**_ _ **, Método del Paso)** es el nombre dado a una de las habilidades de combate de los Shinigami y se refiere al trabajo de pies. El Hohō, por si solo permite al usuario desplazarse a una velocidad similar a la del rayo, no obstante, presenta variaciones o técnicas propias que infieren de este. Es una habilidad importante para la mayoría de los Shinigami. La agilidad y la velocidad del Hohō puede ser ampliada y mejorada a través del dominio de la misma."_

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, cerró el libro y lo cargó junto a los demás para salir de su biblioteca privada, una vez llegó a su cuarto cargando los libros los empaquetó uno por uno con sumo cariño, junto a su regalo para el cumpleaños de sus hijos.

No podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que se emocionarían los pequeños cuándo anunciase en su quinto cumpleaños, dentro de unas pocas semanas, que comenzaría su entrenamiento para que se volvieran más fuertes y buenos líderes de su gente en el futuro.

Ella ya había decidido que Kunou sería su heredera, no era por dejar a Naruto de lado, jamás se le ocurriría tal cosa, sino porque, pese al aprecio que todos los Yokai le profesaban, el ojiazul seguía siendo un humano, su gente nunca aceptaría ser gobernada por alguien que no era de su raza, y también estaba el problema de la longevidad, aunque ella ya buscaba una solución para eso, no soportaría sobrevivir a su bebé y tener que enterrarlo, se negaba a aceptar que su hijo no pasaría de la media de un humano normal; incluso se arrodillaría frente a Amaterasu y le rogaría que le concediese la longevidad de su especie a su pequeño si hiciese falta.

Sin embargo había una sombra cerniéndose sobre el cumpleaños de los niños, el Hokage la había etsado instando para que los cumpleaños de sus hijos fuesen cómo los de los otros líderes de clanes; es decir, que invitase al resto de líderes y sus familias; por motivos de seguridad no le gustaba dejar entrar a humanos en el barrio Yokai, y aunque invitar a los líderes una noche no representaba excesivo peligro, había una líder a la que no quería ver en su casa.

Sin embargo el Sandaime estaba recibiendo presiones de todos los clanes y había aconsejado a Yasaka aceptar para evitar problemas mayores, consiguiendo que la Kyubi Kitsune aceptase, eso sí, con la condición de que mantiviese controlada a aquella persona en concreto, o sus guardias lo harían por él; iba a ser una celebración realmente interesante, y que ningún líder de clan quería perderse...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

Los preparativos de la fiesta de cumpleaños para los hijos de Yasaka fueron extremadamente complicados: Se preparó el gran salón de la mansión de la líder Yokai, se avisó a toda la población del lugar para que escondiesen sus rasgos animales y así evitar cualquier tipo de problemas, el servicio de la mansión estuvo trabajando desde tempranas horas para que todo saliese perfecto, y lo más complicado, la seguridad era increíble; los guerreros más capaces en cada área y de cada especie de Yokai formaban parte del dispositivo de seguridad: Guerreros especializados en cuerpo a cuerpo y distancia, ilusionistas, magos, expertos de Yojutsu...

Por suspuesto el hecho de que los líderes de clanes y sus familias estuviesen invitados no iba a romper la tradición, y era que todos los residentes del barrio estaban invitados junto a sus familias; los Yokai, pese a tener siempre a un Kyubi Yokai cómo líder por tradición, no eran una sociedad clasista, y de esta forma conseguían integrar mejor a los gemelos rubios, haciendo que para la próxima generación de Yokai fuesen algo más que "los hijos de su líder".

Ahora en la fiesta los gemelos estaban jugando con sus amigos de la infancia, todos Yokai, ya que apenas si salían de su recinto, y no conocían a los herederos del resto de clanes, entonces, Naruto reconoció a una de sus mejores amigas, cargando un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas.

\- Kuroka-chan ¿Qué llevas?- preguntó Naruto acercándose a la Nekomata de pelo negro, haciendo que Kunou formase un puchero en su cara, no le gustaba que su Onii-chan se acercase a otras mujeres.

Kuroka era una Nekomata de diez años, pelo largo negro y ojos felinos de color avellana; siempre vestía el mismo kimono negro forrado de rojo por dentro, y desde que Naruto la conocía había tenido una personalidad muy traviesa y pícara; aunque ella y Kunou eran buenas amigas, la pelinegra adoraba molestar a la rubia con su hermano, del que también era una buena amiga.

\- Es mi hermanita, Shirone-chan Nya- la presentó, dejándo que todos viesen a la pequeña Nekomata recién nacida, que al contrario que su hermana mayor, y en consonancia con su nombre, tenía el pelo blanco y los mismos ojos avellana rasgados de su hermana, aunque se parecía más a su madre.

\- Kuro-chan, si vas a estar con tus amigos devuelveme a Shiro-chan- le reclamó una mujer de pelo blanco, Fujimai, la madre de ambas niñas; era una mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso, pelo largo y lacio, ojos de color avellana rasgados, cómo sus hijas, facciones amables y sonrisa amorosa; en conjunción, era una mujer hermosa.

\- Ven cariño, presentemos a Shiro-chan a Yasaka-sama- habló un hombre, el padre de las niñas, Siegfried; un hombre alto, de cabello gris plateado con toques negros, piel pálida y ojos verdes, él era un humano que había conseguido la inmortalidad al bañarse en la sangre de un dragón, y que siempre llevaba su gran espada, Balmung, colgada en su espalda.

\- Sí querido, vamos- conestó la mujer, antes de avanzar hacia él y unir sus brazos, para después avanzar hacia el interior de la fiesta, dejando sólos a los niños; que siguieron con sus juegos, con Kuroka uniéndose a ellos, y pasando un buen rato, mientras los hijos de los líderes de clanes jugaban y hablaban entre ellos, no mostrando interés en acercarse a los otros, algo que era mutuo.

En un momento dos jóvenes de pelo plateado, entre los quince y los dieciocho años, se acercaron al grupo de niños Yokai, generando una gran reacción entre ellos.

\- Inu-niichan, Sessho-niichan- gritaron Naruto y Kunou saltando a abrazarlos, pues ellos eran Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, los hijos de Toga, el guardia de su madre, e Izayoi, una sacerdotisa encargada de uno de los templos dentro del recinto.

\- Vamos, vamos niños, no ha pasado ni una semana desde que nos veis- dijo Inuyasha acariciando la cabeza de Naruto, mientras Sesshomaru hacía lo mismo con Kunou, haciendo que la pequeña comenzase a ronronear, provocando que enrojeciera visiblemente por la vergüenza, la niña hizo un puchero y se soltó del abrazo y le apartó la mano al Inugami.

\- Es que ahora que sois Chuunin ya no jugais con nosotros- protestó Kunou con un puchero, haciendo reír nerviosamente a Inuyasha y sin afectar a la expresión de hielo de Sesshomaru, que no parecía cambiar nunca.

\- Pierde él más tiempo con su novia que en las misiones- replicó Sesshomaru monótonamente, causando que su hermano le enviase una mirada enfadada y traicionada, y que los niños se riesen de la vergüenza del Chuunin, pero antes de que este pudiese protestar, fue interrumpido por la voz de su líder.

\- Atención, ya que están todos aquí presentes, debo hacer un anuncio, niños venid aquí- se oyó decir a Yasaka, y tanto Naruto cómo Kunou caminaron hasta llegar junto a su madre y si tía, seguidos de sus amigos, que se quedaron a una distancia prudente, una vez sus hijos estuvieron junto a ella, continuó- Hoy mis dos hijos cumplen cinco años, y a partir de hoy comenzaran su entrenamiento para ser grandes ninja, y también debo anunciar, que el puesto de líder en caso de que algo nos ocurra a mí y a mi hermana recaerá en mi hija Kunou, ya que es la mayor, y hasta su mayoría de edad, nuestro capitán de la guardía, Toga-san, será regente- anunció.

Kunou comenzó a dar saltos de alegría, hasta que pensó en su hermano, preocupada, se giró, sólo para encontarlo con una sonrisa radiante dedicada a ella.

\- ¡Felicidades Nee-chan!- la felicitó mientras la abrazaba, así las preocupaciones de Kunou, Yasaka y Ahri, de que el hecho de quién sería el líder dividiera a los hermanos, se esfumaron.

\- ¿No te importa no ser líder?- preguntó la niña algo confusa.

\- Para nada, sé que tú serás una gran líder... además... no me gusta el papeleo- respondió con algo de gracia, haciéndo que su hermana se pusiese pálida el pensar en las grandes montañas de papeleo que tenía que firmar su madre todos los días.

Pero entre todos, una pelirroja miraba fijamente al niño rubio con el ceño fruncido, no le había costado mucho relacionar a ese niño rubio de ojos azules, y con marcas en las mejillas, con el niño al que ella había rechazado el día de su nacimiento; ella seguía despreciándolo, pero no sabía por qué, le molestaba ver cómo tenía otra madre, ver cómo abrazaba a otra hermana y cómo estaba feliz con ellas, sin sospechar que no eran su familia.

\- No me extraña que no quieras al niño de heredero, si no es más que el niño que desterré de mi clan por no tener chakra y ser un inútil- habló la pelirroja llamando la atención de todos, haciendo que el niño abriese los ojos desmesuradamente y que las Kitsunes entrecerrasen los ojos.

\- Creo que está equivocada, Kushina-san, Naruto es mi hijo, no alguien a quién usted desterró, y le recomiendo que cuide sus palabras sobre mi familia- respondió Yasaka de forma peligrosa, causando que todos en la sala tragasen duro por la tensión que se había formado entre las dos mujeres.

\- Es mi hijo, y si no lo quise fue por no tener chakra, sólo era una vergüenza para mi clan, y debes ser patética si te haces cargo de un perdedor cómo él- respondió, ella creyó que se estaba ganando el apoyo de los clanes, pero muchos de ellos, sobre todo las matriarcas, le estaban enviando miradas que congelarían el infierno.

\- ¡Silencio Kushina!- gritó el Sandiame Hokage explotando en furia.

\- ¿Y qué va a hacer un grupo tan patético que acoge a un inútil...- no terminó porque tenía tres katanas y un cuchillo en su cuello; siendo los dueños de tales armas Toga, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, y un Suiko (Tigre de Agua) Yokai de pelo blanco llamado Kensei Muguruma.

\- ¡Orden!- bramó el viejo Hokage, pero los Yokai siguieron firmes en su posición, mientras Naruto lloraba siendo consolado por su hermana y su tía; Yasaka por su parte estaba de pie, fulminando con la mirada a la pelirroja; las hijas de esta estaban con el resto de herederos de clanes, observando la escena con preocupación.

\- Bajad las armas- ordenó Yasaka a sus hombres tras recibir una mirada suplicante de Sarutobi, que no quería un problema con un muerto de por medio, ahora sí, los Yokai guardaron sus armas y se alejaron un poco, pero seguían en guardia.

Entonces se acercó a la pelirroja, que la miraba con uan expresión arrogante de victoria, y le cruzó la cara de un violento bofetón frente a todos los invitados; tan fuerte fue el golpe, que la Uzumaki cayó de culo al suelo, haciendo jadear de la impresión a todos.

\- Escuchame bien, esta es la primera y última vez que dices que mi hijo es tuyo, la última vez que le faltas al respeto a él, a mí o a mi gente, si tú rechazas a tu propio hijo, sangre de tu sangre por algo tan aleatorio cómo nacer con o sin chakra, déjame decirte que eres el peor espécimen de ser humano que he visto, y que ese niño está mejor sólo que contigo- dicho esto se dió la vuelta y caminó hasta su hijo, para acariciarle la cabeza- tranquilo Naru-chan, vamos a demostrarle a esa señora que tú si tienes lo que hace falta para ser ninja-.

Esas palabras animaron al rubio de sobremanera, así que se levantó y asintió con la cabeza; su madre lo llevó al centro de la sala y le indicó qué decir y que movimientos hacer.

\- _**Ichi-Hadō: Shō**_ _(Hadō#1_ _衝_ _, Impacto)_ \- pronunció, una pequeña ráfaga de energía salió de su dedo, impactando en un mueble, moviéndolo unos metros, sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿Ves? Mi hijo si posee chakra, y uno realmente denso y poderoso, debo añadir- le dijo a la pelirroja, que miraba todo en shock- Toga-san, acompañe a nuestros invitados a la salida, se acabó la fiesta- los guardias, y algunos invitados residentes que iban armados, cómo Siegfried, reunieron a los jefes de clanes y sus familias y los guiaron amablemente a la salida del recinto, algo que sorprendió a todos, pues pensaban que tras el lamentable espectáculo que había dado la Uzumaki todos estarían en su contra y serían mas bruscos, pero no, los Yokai demostraron su naturaleza pacífica y gentil al mantener una apariencia calmada.

Esto no fue porque a los Yokai les faltasen ganas de echar a patadas a las Uzumaki Namikaze, sino porque Toga sabía mantener la disciplina entre sus hombres, que no se atrevían a desobedecer sus órdenes.

Esa fiesta de cumpleaños comenzó un problema de convivencia que se mantendría en los siguientes años.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

De buena mañana la líder del clan Uzumaki se encontraba en la oficina del Sandaime Hokage, manteniendo una acalorada discusión con el anciano en relación a los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior en la fiesta de cumpleaños de los hijos de la líder Yokai, algo que Hiruzen sabía que traería consecuencias, pero no tenía muy claro cuáles serían, y eso lo preocupaba.

\- No puedes dejar que esa zorra se quede impune Hiruzen, agredió a la líder de uno de los clanes nobles, y emparentada con uno de los clanes fundadores de la aldea- protestó vehementemente la pelirroja, que ya iba generando un gran dolor de cabeza al veterano Kage.

\- Kushina, yo mismo te advertí que te comportaras, te ordené callarte antes de crear un problema y me desobedeciste, faltaste al respeto al hijo de Yasaka en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños, y para rematar faltaste al respeto a Yasaka y a todos los que la tienen cómo líder- expuso Hiruzen con lentitud y calma, haciendo flaquear un poco la convicción de la Uzumaki- Esa mujer es quién ha provisto los fondos para cubrir las reparaciones del ataque del Kyubi, evitando así que tuvieramos que aceptar las abusivas demandas del consejo civil a cambio del dinero, compró una gran cantidad de terreno deshabitado al que no se le sacaba rentabilidad, y ha anexionado y hecho desaparecer la zona roja, sus aportaciones a la aldea son francamente superiores a las de calquier clan en la actualidad-.

\- Pero no puedes dejar que esa falta de respeto a un clan noble pase impune, sería un precedente peligroso- protestó.

\- También lo sería el que alguien que, por simplemente pertenecer a un clan, pudiese faltar tan flagrantemente al respeto a un benefactor de la aldea y salir impune por su ascendencia- replicó nuevamente, dando una calada de su pipa.

\- Debes entender que en este caso quién provocó todo fuiste tú con tu imprudencia, esa mujer tiene una guardia muy extensa, perfectamente entrenada y extremadamente leal hacia ella y su familia, además de ser una líder muy querida en su distrito- continuó- tú misma, siendo una kunoichi de rango S, no viste venir las armas que acabaron a escasos centímetros de tu cuello hasta que no las tuviste frente a tí, manejadas por gente extremadamente hábil: Toga, el líder de la guardia de Yasaka, y el más poderoso entre ellos, sólo bajo el mando de Yasaka y Ahri; Sus hijos Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, los dos mejores chuunin de esta generación; Siegfried, el marido de una de las líderes del distrito y cuya hija mayor tiene una buena relación con los hijos de Yasaka; y por último Kensei Muguruma, un hombre con un manejo del Fuuton superior al de mi propio hijo- terminó de enumerar- todo eso sin contar con numerosos invitados y guardias armados, si la cosa se hubiese salido de control te habrían matado y ningún otro líder hubiese podido hacer nada-.

\- ¡¿Y lo dice tan tranquilo?!- le gritó- ¿Por qué demonios se le permite tener una fuerza militar independiente de la aldea tan poderosa?- cuestionó escandalizada, esa situción era inaudita.

\- Porque jamás ha hecho nada contra la aldea, y, desde su llegada, sus propios guerreros han ayudado a la aldea tomando turnos de patrulla y misiones para mejorar la disponibilidad de nuestros shinobis y mantener estable o incluso al alza nuestra economía- respondió con sencillez.

\- ¡Es un escándalo! Ni siquiera a los clanes fundadores se les permite tal privilegio- gritó, colmando ya la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Hiruzen.

\- ¡Ya está bien!- bramó, habiéndose terminado su paciencia- Te has comportado cómo una niña inmadura, y has manchado tu reputación admitiendo públicamente lo de tu hijo, imagina que pensarán de tí los otros clanes, y ya no sólo eso, si esto llega a salir de la aldea puede tener muchas repercusiones, y no buenas, y si quieres saberlo, sí, ese es tu ex-hijo, yo mismo le dí a Yasaka los papeles de adopción, Naruto es SU hijo, y no tienes ningún derecho a sabotear su felicidad de esa forma, ya lo abandonaste manchando la memoria de tu marido, que se sacrificó creyendo que tú cuidrías de sus hijos ¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAS?!- le gritó para terminar, amedrentando a la pelirroja, ya no estaba frente al anciano amable que conocía, este era el Kami no Shinobi.

\- S-se lo merecía, u-un inútil cómo él no merece ser feliz- respondió tratando de controlar su temblor.

\- Creí que no merecías saber esto, pero creo que esto hará que te replantees las cosas- dijo con un suspiro de cansancio- cuándo le hicieron las pruebas a Naruto el doctor tenía una teoría sobre qué había ocurrido, sin embargo no le diste tiempo a exponerla antes de tomar tu decisión, así que me la comentó en privado-.

\- ¿Y esa teoría es?- preguntó.

\- Era extremadamente raro que tus tres hijos estuviesen expuestos al chakra del Kyubi durante el embarazo, y sólo en uno tuviese repercusiones negativas, eso nos hizo llegar a la hipótesis de que Naruto absrovió todo el chakra del Kyubi para proteger a sus hermanas, incluso desde el útero materno, y que eso podía ser la razón de la inexistencia de su red de chakra, además de que podría haber tenido algunos efectos secundarios- expuso, dejando a Kushina de piedra, de ser eso cierto habría despreciado a su hijo por proteger a su familia sobre su propio bienestar- esto se confirmó hace unas semanas cuándo debido a un incidente Naruto liberó una extraña energía, la doctora Unohana, médico jefe del distrito de Yasaka tomó una muestra mientras le hacía una revisión, y, efectivamente esa energía presentaba residuos de chakra Bijuu, simplemente la manifiesta y moldea de forma distinta a la nuestra al no tener un Sistema Circulatorio- reveló, haciendo que a Kushina se le cayese el alma a los pies, sin embargo, su testarudez la hacía negarlo todo, así que salió de la oficina del Hokage sin decir una palabra, tachando de imposible todo lo que había dicho el anciano Kage.

En el distrito Yokai, Yasaka y Ahri hablaban seriamente entre ellas, sobre lo ocurrido ayer en la fiesta.

\- ¿Qué crees que debo hacer Ahri?- preguntó Yasaka con voz angustiada, se le veían las ojeras y los ojos enrojecidos, síntoma de no haber dormido nada esa noche, dándole vueltas a su dilema.

\- Nee-chan, creo que deberías decirle la verdad, será mejor que lo sepa por tí a que se entere de otra manera- aconsejó la Kitsune de pelo azul.

\- Pero ¿Y si se aleja de nosotros? ¿Y si nos odia y ya no quiere ser nuestra familia? No soportaría que mi bebé se alejase de mí- protestó con miedo.

\- Nee-chan, es de Naru-chan de quién hablamos, y nosotras somos su familia, él no se alejaría de nosotras y mucho menos nos odiaría, pero si le ocultamos las cosas es probable que le duela más o se enfade, si se lo explicas él lo entenderá, además, eres su madre, una madre es quién te quiere y te cuida, no quién te da a luz- explicó su punto de vista la mujer.

\- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó levemente esperanzada.

\- Por supuesto, lo hemos criado nosotras después de todo- respondió con seguridad- anda, ve, el tendrá dudas y querrá escuhar de tí la respuesta- le dijo empujándola hacia la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos, que, pese a tener disponbles múltiples habitaciones, insistían en dormir juntos.

Cuándo entró, su expresión cambió a una sonrisa cariñosa al ver cómo sus pequeños dormían abrazados, y cómo la cabeza de Naruto estaba apoyada en el hombro de Kunou, signo de que ella lo había estado consolando después de que entraran al cuarto.

Moviendo suavemente a los pequeños los despertó, haciéndola reír por los leves quejidos que profirieron al ser despertados.

\- Kunou-chan, tengo que llevarme a Naru-chan un rato, luego te lo devuelvo ¿sí?- pidió a su hija, que hizo un puchero pero asintió, dejándo ir a su hermano- gracias- agradeció dándole un beso en la frente.

En cuánto su madre y su hermano salieron por la puerta, ella se levantó y se pegó a la puerta, abriéndola levemente para poder escuchar lo que decían.

\- Kaa-chan, lo que dijo esa señora mala ayer ¿era verdad?- preguntó con la cabeza gacha, haciendo que Kunou contuviese la respiración.

\- Sí, lo es Naru-chan, ella te dió a luz el mismo día que yo a Kunou-chan y decidió que no te quería, entonces yo me encntré al Sandaime cuándo te llevaba de las pruebas, y te llevaste bien con Kunou-chan, así que llegué a un acuerdo con Hiruzen para adoptarte- confesó la mujer.

Kunou reprimió un jadeo por miedo a que la descubrieran, pero mientras trataba de entenderlo, las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas.

A la vista de Yasaka, unas gotas cayeron al suelo evidenciando que su hijo estaba llorando, haciendo que a la Kyubi Kitsune se le rompiese el corazón.

\- Pero desde el primer momento para mí fuiste mi bebé, igual que Kunou, siempre te he amado cómo si fueses mi hijo biológico, y no me gusta que estés triste por lo que esa bruja haya dicho, tú no eres un inútil, tú eres Naruto, mi hijo, y me da igual lo que diga la sangre- declaró la mujer, esperando la respuesta de su hijo.

\- No lloro porque esté triste, lloro porque estoy feliz, feliz de que me quieras tanto cómo para cuidarme pese a no tener tu sangre, feliz de que todos me aprecien pese a no ser uno de los suyos, siempre vais a ser mi familia- declaró, levantando la cabeza y mostrando una gran sonrisa mientras ríos de lágrimas caían de sus ojos- ¡Te amo Kaa-chan!-.

Kunou no aguantó más y abrió la puerta, saliendo disparada para placar a su hermano con un abrazo y derribarlo.

\- Me da igual lo que diga esa señora, Onii-chan es Onii-chan, y siempre lo va a ser- declaró llorando en el pecho de Naruto; Yasaka no pudo resistir más y rompió en llanto por la felicidad, y cargó a sus dos hijos en un amoroso abrazo.

Las cosas habían salido bien para la familia de Kitsunes, y las cosas se habían resuelto, aunque un nuevo rencor crecía dentro de las tres mujeres de la residencia, todo hacia aquella pelirroja que había provocado que esta situación se adelantase.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

Pasaron tres años desde los sucesos del quinto cumpleaños de los hijos de Yasaka, tres años dónde las cosas no cambiaron demasiado en la aldea, salvo por el hecho de que las tensiones entre los Yokai y el clan Uzumaki habían escalado debido a los numerosos intentos de Kushina por reducir el poder e influencia de Yasaka en la aldea, que, por suerte, no fueron exitosos.

Naruto había demostrado tener una gran capacidad de aprendizaje, ya que había realizado unos avances aceptables en **Kidō** (鬼道, _Vía del Demonio_ ) y **Hohō** (歩法 _, Método del Paso_ ), pese a no tener a nadie que pudiese enseñarle de forma práctica, es decir, que todos sus avances prácticos vinieron de poner en práctica, con ensayo y error, las explicaciones de la teoría que venían en los libros; por ello se veía la gran capacidad que tenía el rubio.

En cuánto a su Kenjutsu, Naruto aprendía rápido gracias a sus maestros: Siegfried le enseñaba un Kenjutsu estándar, centrándose en el buen manejo de su espada; mientras que Kensei se enfocaba más en enseñarle a combatir con su espada de maneras poco ortodoxas, empleando también golpes con sus puños o sus piernas, y llaveos cuerpo a cuerpo.

En cuánto a Taijutsu, Naruto entrenaba esa disciplina con Kensei, que se había ofrecido voluntario para cubrir también esa parte de su aprendizaje.

Su madre y su tía simplemente se ocupaban de sus estudios y el aprendizaje de la meditación, ya que el resto del tiempo entrenaban a Kunou.

Kunou por su parte era entrenada en el Yojutsu, las artes Yokai, por su madre y tía, al igual que la entrenaban en combate cuerpo a cuerpo; también trataban de implementar las artes ninja a su entrenamiento, ya que, al igual que el Yojutsu, empleaban chakra; al igual que con su hermano, también cubrían sus estudios y su meditación.

La pequeña Kitsune no era cómo su hermano, pues no tenía un gran interés en aprender a pelear, sino que su interés era ser una gran líder para su gente, una digna sucesora de su madre; era más parecida a su madre de lo que ella misma creía; sin embargo tanto Yasaka cómo Ahri sabían muy bien que tecla tocar para hacer funcionar a la pequeña, y esa era su amor por su hermano.

Ellas se encargaron de hacerle entender que si no era fuerte, no podría proteger a su hermano de personas malas cómo aquella señora pelirroja; y el recuerdo de cómo su hermano había llorado por las palabras de aquella señora malvada hizo el resto para hacer crecer en ella la determinación de ser fuerte.

Ambos hermanos ahora disponían de menos tiempo juntos, pero aún así seguían siendo prácticamente inseparables.

Ahora mismo, a domingo, su día libre de entrenamientos, ambos niños jugaban juntos en el jardín de su mansión, bajo la atenta mirada de Yasaka y Ahri, que no podían estar más felices de cómo se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos desde aquel quinto cumpleaños, que ambas temían, podría haber roto la familia por un motivo u otro, pero eso nunca pasó, sino que todos aquellos acontecimientos no hicieron más que fortalecer sus relaciones.

Yasaka, por su parte, había tenido una mayor carga de trabajo debido a numerosos factores:

La gran cantidad de humanos no acostumbrados a convivir con Yokai que se habían anexionado a sus terrenos con la toma de la Zona Roja de la aldea, siendo la gran mayoría de esos humanos antiguas prostitutas con o sin hijos pequeños.

El hecho de que muchas de esas mujeres habían iniciado una relación con miembros de la sociedad Yokai, y, siendo los Yokai parte animales con un gran instinto de reproducción, muchas de ellas se habían embarazado, lo que significaría un gran incremento de la reducida población de Hanyou (Semi-Youkai), algo que, si bien no era malo, sería atípico, y habría que tomar algunas medidas respecto a los que creían que la sangre Youkai debía mantenerse pura.

Desde su pelea con la líder Uzumaki, esta había tratado de arrebatarle el control de algunas zonas de su distrito, comprándolas con el dinero de su clan, o buscando el más mínimo resquicio por el que pudiese armarle un problema a la Kitsune lo haría; sumando esto a que Yasaka no se quedaría atrás a la hora de tratar de meter a la Uzumaki en problemas.

Cómo su relación con el resto de clanes de Konoha se había "estrechado" (Ya que antes de la fiesta la relación con el resto de clanes era prácticamente inexistente) habían establecido relaciones comerciales (Excepto con los Uzumaki por razones obvias) y algunos clanes cómo el Uchiha o el Hyuga no se cansaban de enviar peticiones de un matrimonio político entre sus herederos: en el caso de el clan Hyuga el compromiso de Naruto con una de las dos hijas de Hiashi y en el del Uchiha el compromiso de Kunou con Itachi, quien no estaba interesado, o con Sasuke; y por mucho que sus peticiones eran rechazadas, no se cansaban de enviarlas.

Por parte de Ahri estos años había decidido tomarse más enserio su papel cómo segunda al mando de su gente y dejar la actitud floja que la había caracterizado durante tanto tiempo: ahora ayudaba a su hermana con el papeleo y la aconsejaba en algunos asuntos importantes, para los cuáles la rubia requería una segunda opinión de confianza; se encargaba de mediar en problemas menores dentro del distrito, para así reducir la carga de trabajo de su hermana y otras cosas de poca importancia pero que ayudaban a Yasaka a tener más tiempo libre.

También retomó su propio entrenamiento, el cuál había abandonado tras anunciarse que ella no sería la líder de los Yokai, en defecto de su conocida vagancia y forma de vivir relajada.

Y es que ella era un Kyubi Kitsune blanco, una rareza dentro de su raza, ya que los Kyubi Kitsune solían ser de pelo rubio o rojo, muy pocas veces nacía uno albino, y estos por lo general poseían una energía más salvaje y complicada de dominar, y dado que ella nunca fue una persona perseverante en cuánto a los entrenamientos, su control era pésimo, y sólo su gran cantidad de energía compensaba esto.

Aún así, no había reducido su tiempo de mimar a sus sobrinos, que era su actividad favorita, y ella en secreto añoraba el día en que ella encontrase al hombre adecuado que le diese unos hermosos Kits.

Pero en el fondo sabía que eso era muy improbable, ella ni siquiera era hermana de sangre de Yasaka, la creían así por ser la única otra Kyubi de Kyoto.

Pero la realidad es que ella ni siquiera había nacido en Kyoto, no sabía dónde había nacido, lo primero que había visto en su vida había sido nieve, quienquiera que fuese su familia la había abandonado en una montaña nevada, dejándole las dos piedras azules que ahora usaba a modo de pendientes cómo único recuerdo de su familia.

Con el tiempo ella se había unido a una manada de zorros de la nieve, quienes, debido a la natrualeza superior que ella poseía, se habían mostrado sumisos hacia ella.

Ella aprendió el uso del chakra de forma instintiva, al igual que una forma primitiva de Senjutsu al tratar de extraer energía del ambiente, convirtiendo su chakra en bolas de energía destructiva que arrojaba cómo método de autodefensa.

De igual modo aprendió a realizar ilusiones muy vívidas, de forma que sus presas seguían atrapadas en ellas incluso cuándo les hincaba el diente.

Ella tardó años en tener su primera interacción con un humno, y fue con un cazador que había sido herido de muerte por un animal; la sensación de la esencia vital de alguien escapando del cuerpo al que pertenecía fue la que la atrajo, y, viendo al humano allí, ella comenzó a devorar su esencia vital, experimentando también los recuerdos del hombre.

Descubrió que se llamaba Kyo, y que había perdido a su mujer y sus hijos por culpa de una guerra, que cazaba para sobrevivir y vivía esperando el momento de reunirse con su familia, así que, en un acto de compasión, lo sumió en la ilusión de un prado soleado dónde su familia lo esperaba para reunirse con él nuevamente.

Sin embargo la esencia vital resultó ser adictiva para ella, y pronto comenzó a colarse en aldeas para saciar su hambre, matando a los desdichados que se convertían en sus víctimas en el proceso, aunque su conciencia jamás le permitió acercarse a un niño.

Llegó al punto en que disfrutaba jugando con sus "presas" obligándolas a pasar por distintos estados anímicos antes de darles fin.

Pero ella quedó helada cuándo los recuerdos de una de sus víctimas trataron sobre la historia de un Zorro Demonio sobrenatural, que mataba sin compasión a las personas y provocaba el dolor de la pérdida a familias enteras, por eso, debido a que había desarrollado emociones a traves de recuerdos ajenos, comenzó a sentirse culpable, llegando a considerarse a sí misma un monstruo que no merecía vivir; sin embargo fue incapaz de suicidarse.

Después de eso trató de alejarse de poblaciones humanas para detener sus actos, pero su adicción fue más fuerte y un pueblo entero, hasta los bebés recién nacidos, pagaron las consecuencias.

Desconsolada por su error decidió que ya había causado suficiente daño, y se arrojó del precipicio más alto que pudo y se lanzó al vacío, esperando así limpiar sus pecados.

Pero en lugar de eso despertó en un hospital, en una ciudad que desconocía llamada Kyoto, dónde la gran mayoría de sus habitantes eran Yokais, y los Kyubi eran la realeza; de esa forma fue adoptada por el líder del momento y criada con quién, a posteriori se convertiría en su hermana mayor, Yasaka.

Pasaron varios cientos de años hasta que su hermana se embarazó de Kunou, y, a pocas semanas del parto sufrieron un ataque de los demonios, aliados con el líder de una casa noble Kitsune que llevaba siglos sin engendrar un Kyubi, y deseaba tomar el poder, así que tuvieron que exiliarse.

No recordaba cómo pero llegaron a las puertas de Konoha justo a tiempo, pues Yasaka se había puesto de parto, y a partir de entonces tuvo sus nuevas razones para sonreír, los rayos de sol que eran sus pequeños sobrinos.

Una lágrima escapó de su ojo recordando el pasado, todavía tenía miedo, miedo de que si se sabía lo que había hecho, todos le dieran la espalda, miedo de que nadie la quisiera, pues ella, en el fondo, se consideraba a sí misma un demonio.


End file.
